


Shelter in a Storm

by flightinflame



Series: The Light That in Us Burns [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Newt and Credence, Protective Newt, Protective creatures, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Credence wakes to find his lovers whispering, and Newt whisks him away in search of a Grindylow.  But he's fairly sure that Newt is hiding something.





	1. Credence

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lourdesdeath both for their help in editing this and for letting play in this lovely universe.

Credence woke up slowly, feeling comfortable in the soft bed. There was a reassuring warmth around him, one that he was used to. He stretched out to reach for Newt's hand, frowning a little when he didn't get any contact with him. He opened his eyes slowly, and found that the bed was empty. The blanket that had been tucked around him had been given a warming spell, because Newt knew that he liked that when he woke. It was little luxuries like that that made him feel at home, after everything that had happened in his old life. Just feeling warm and safe was all that he needed.

It wasn't unusual to wake up alone. Percival often had work to do, and Newt started to worry about the creatures if he didn't see them for too long. Credence would help if he got the time, but sometimes he liked to have a late morning. His Ma had never allowed him to sleep in, but Percival and Newt wanted to indulge him. He rested his hand over the swell of his stomach, feeling baby squirming a little inside.  
"I know..." He shushed baby softly. "Shall we go and see what your daddies are up to?"

He stood up, and pulled his dressing gown around him. It was almost unbelievably soft. Newt had brought him clothes shopping shortly after he had found them, and Newt had insisted he tried on different fabrics until he was sure which one was the most comfortable. He had been embarrassed to accept something so gentle then, but it was a reassurance now. A promise that occasional comfort was not a sin.

Dressed now, he got to his feet and walked barefoot into the kitchen. Percival and Newt were sat beside each other, whispering to each other, and as he arrived Newt fell silent. Percival smiled, indicating for him to sit down, and Credence joined them.  
"Are you conspiring?" He asked softly. He wasn't worried, not really. He trusted both of them completely.  
"Not conspiring." Percival said, while Newt had turned a faint shade of pink.

"There've been some Grindylows spotted out by Lake Superior, and I want to go and investigate. They're European creatures."  
"Didn't you say they're dangerous?" Credence asked carefully, frowning as he tried to think of what he had read.  
"Not that dangerous. They can be aggressive, but they need to stay in the water and I know how to handle them. There's one in the suitcase."  
"There's a nundu in the suitcase." Percival glared and Credence laughed a little, as Newt muttered.

Credence knew what he would be saying - that his nundu was perfectly friendly thank you very much.  
"Would you come and help me investigate darling?" Newt asked. Credence blushed a little at that. He was always slightly embarrassed by the gentle names that Newt tended to use. They made him feel a little precious, every time he heard those words being said.

"I would..." He glanced at Percival hopefully, and Percival shook his head.  
"I'd love to go with the two of you, but I've got to go to work." He leaned in, kissing Newt and then gently nuzzling against Credence's cheek.

"I'll miss you." Newt murmured, and Percival nodded.  
"I'll miss you both, but if there's a creature that's on the loose there it could be a disaster." Percival insisted. Credence nodded, making breakfast for them all.  
"We won't be going for long will we?" He asked cautiously, aware of the short time he had before he really should be under the care of one of MACUSA's healers.

"Not long." Newt said quickly. "Go and pack a bag Credence. I'll pack too, and we're taking the case to put the grindylow in if we catch it."  
Credence nodded quickly, going to put the clothes he had carefully into his own suitcase. It wasn't like Newt's own, but it was secure and a little expanded so that he could fit some books in. It wasn't heavy to lift either, which was a relief.

"Done!" Credence beamed as he headed into the kitchen with his case in his hands. Percival kissed him chastely, and squeezed his hand. For a moment he rested his hand on baby, and Credence felt the warmth of Percival’s magic flow through them both.  
"Be careful, and look after yourself. Don't let Newt get eaten."  
"I'll try." Credence promised, and smiled at Newt. He leaned against him, as Newt's arm wrapped around his waist, and they apparated away.

***

The lake was beautiful ahead of them. It was an amazing sight. Credence's childhood had been spent in the city, but now with Newt he was seeing the world. There were tall trees around the edges, with the water a brilliant sapphire blue. He gasped, and Newt grinned at him.  
"I love being out in the wild, don't you?"  
"I love it." Credence answered, reaching for his hand. He didn't quite have the courage to say that the view and nature weren't the only things he loved. He at times still felt like an imposition. Newt and Percival had been happy together before he had arrived, already swollen by the child of the man who had tortured them both. It had been an act of desperation, not bravery, which had driven him to them.

But they had welcomed him. They had made space for him in their life, and in their bed. He felt safer and more full of joy than he had at any other point in his life, and he was glad for Newt. He held onto his hand as they walked beside the shore for a little while, Newt lost in a reminiscence of one of his adventures, and Credence lost in the gentle rhythm of Newt's voice.

"We need to eat..." Newt said softly, and Credence nodded. Newt's own stomach was barely showing, and with Credence's dark curls and slender frame, it was easy enough to pass as a young couple among those who weren't magical. Credence knew that a year ago, he would not have questioned that they were man and wife. That thought brought a faint blush to his cheeks.

They made their way to a small diner. Newt ordered for them both, Credence keeping his head down to avoid notice. He had a lifetime of hiding from view, and he was good at it. Newt returned with two plates of hot-dogs and French Fries, tucking in with an enthusiastic smile.  
"I do like American Cuisine. It's so..." He paused, and his nose wrinkled a little as he searched for the correct word. Credence smiled fondly and nodded his agreement, grateful that Newt had remembered he didn't like mustard.

The two of them ate, and then returned to the shore of the lake. Newt was busy looking for signs of any grindylow, but Credence just relaxed, sitting on a boulder by the shore and watching Newt.  
"You want to set up camp?" Newt asked, and Credence nodded, opening up Newt's case on the 'Muggle Worthy' setting and pulling out a tent. He opened it up, and stepped inside. No matter how many times he went into something like this, he was still startled by how much bigger it was inside. He ensured everything was as it should be, and then carried in the case, before lying down on the bed and reaching for one of the books that Queenie had let him borrow. The man in it was a sheriff, and as Credence read he couldn't help picturing Percival as the hero, rescuing him and baby from Grindelwald's clutches.

Newt arrived with some warm soup, and that night they slept cuddled up together in a tangle of limbs. Newt could be worse than the marmite when the mood took him, but Credence still appreciated the contact, didn't have the heart to push him away. It was good to feel wanted.

***

It only took two days for a routine to become established. Credence kept house in the tent, sorting food and keeping things tidy, as Newt went to set up traps. Then the two of them would walk beside the lake, talking about places Newt had been and the amazing things he had witnessed. 

Credence watched the late afternoon sun shining through Newt's hair, turning it to burnished copper, and he wished Percival could have been beside them. He thought Percival could probably make Newt laugh around now.

Newt paused, looking at him contemplatively.  
"Can you skip stones?"  
"I... I'm sorry, I don't understand." Credence answered. Newt bent down, carefully examining until he found a suitable rock, then showed Credence how to make it skim across the surface of the water.

"You can't use magic." Newt told him firmly. "This is to... to prove what we can do without magic. It's more fun this way."  
Credence carefully had a go, watching as his stone sunk immediately into the waves. He opened his mouth to apologise, and Newt shook his head and picked up another stone.  
"Try again?"  
This stone skipped a little further.

The two of them walked side by side as the sun set, gradually approaching their camp. Newt paused a little when he saw the traps, walking forwards and then nodding.  
"Credence, here, come and look at this. It's a grindylow, so the reports were true... but with the amount of damage we've seen, there really can't be more than one in the whole lake."

Credence watched as Newt carefully retrieved the creature, keeping his hands out of the way of snapping jaws as he searched it for any open wounds.   
"Does that mean we can go home now?"

Newt paused, and glanced down, biting on his lip.   
"What is it?" Credence prompted, and Newt looked away, guilt written across his face. Credence braced himself for the inevitable - that Percival had tired of him, that he had made a mistake somehow and this was Newt's way of being gentle about it. He tried to tell himself that it was alright, that it was expected.

Newt reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry. We can't go back yet..."  
"Why?" Credence asked, his voice plaintive. It came out more of a whine than he wanted, and he ducked his head in shame. He should be grateful for what they had given him, not already asking for more.

"Because there's a lot of people out there who want to hurt you. Newt admitted after a moment. "It turns out that some of Grindelwald's followers are hunting you. They are after..." Newt's voice trailed off, but Credence could fill in the gaps. They were after the baby, and Credence was going to be unable to resist them. He had mastered a little magic, but he was no real threat compared to a fullblown and fully educated witch or wizard. The people out there that were searching for him, they could take his baby, and he wouldn't be able to stop them.

He crossed his arms protectively, unable to stop himself whimpering. Newt guided him close, and rubbed his back.   
"I'm sorry." Newt whispered. "I didn't want to frighten you."  
"Percival knows?"  
"Percival knows. Percival suggested we get out of the way, somewhere that they can't hurt you. I was happy to oblige... I thought this would be an adventure, and I've loved it here."  
"So what now?" Credence asked, his voice shaking a little. "I just... I don't want to get this wrong, or to... I don't want them to take the baby."  
"We're in the middle of nowhere." Newt promised him. "This is the most secure place we could think of, and hopefully no one will look for us here. This is our place... We stay here until Percival is ready to bring us home, and then when he is, we go to him. No one is going to abandon you. It broke his heart to leave you and the baby, but he wants to fix it so we can be home soon."

Reluctantly, Credence nodded and agreed.

***

After that announcement, the trip felt soured. Credence could tell that Newt was doing everything that he could to put him at ease, but he was aware that any sudden noise could be an attacker. He was jumping at shadows, feeling sick and frightened. Newt was tense as well. He tried to hide how he felt behind a smile, but Credence could see through the lies.

The grindylow that they had rescued was taking to life in the case, and that was at least one small positive. Credence spent a lot of time in the case, caring for the creatures that he was allowed near - a smaller number now his pregnancy was advanced. He was just feeding the bowtruckles when Dougal approached, a particularly shiny red apple held out in offering.  
"That for me?" Credence asked and smiled. "That's very kind and generous, thank you." He meant it. Dougal was taking care of him. So were a lot of the other creatures. Even the niffler had curled up on his lap and allowed him to run his fingers through soft dark fur. The creatures knew he was feeling delicate, he was sure of it.

Newt was busy preparing dinner for the two of them when Credence emerged from the case, taking a seat opposite the campfire - no fire in the case was one of Newt's rules. It shouldn't have been a problem, but Newt had decided not to risk it, and Credence could accept that. Newt had a smudge of ash on the end of his nose, and Credence smiled a little, finding it oddly endearing.

"Here..." Newt floated a plate of food across to him with a wave of his wand. "Let me know what you think." Credence tucked into it with enthusiasm.  
"It's wonderful." Credence said honestly. It was. It wasn't as good as Miss Queenie's cooking, or Jacob's, but it was far better than anything he had eaten before he had approached them. Newt flashed a shy smile, and reached out for Credence's hand.  
"Thank you." He said, squeezing gently. "I thought we could sit outside for a little. I can teach you more about the stars?"

Credence nodded quickly. Newt had been teaching him the different constellations, showing him how to navigate and telling him stories. The sky here was so brilliantly clear, so different from what it had been like in New York, that he was almost addicted to watching it. Best of all, a couple of nights ago he had seen a shooting star, and wished with all of his might that the children he and Newt were carrying would never know the kind of sadness that he had grown up with.

Newt kissed his cheek, and the fear Credence felt about watching stars (a superstitious sin) faded away a little. The two of them settled back against a boulder, which Newt had charmed to feel soft and comfortable against them. Credence pointed at one of the stars, tracing out the lines of the constellation, and Newt smiled.

The fire burned without consuming the wood. The stars shone, and Credence felt at peace. He yawned a little, nuzzling into the comforting warmth of Newt's body.

The sound of cracking which filled the air made him jump, but before he could react he found a tall pale wizard standing in front of him, wand drawn and pointed at his face. Another had already bound Newt, and was pointing his own wand at him, while a third and fourth were setting up spells around the boundaries of the camp.

The final member of the group walked forwards, his voice thick with a European accent.  
"So it is true." He said, stepping into Credence's space, resting a hand on the swell of Credence's stomach. Credence tried to back away, but a jab with a wand meant he held still. He couldn't risk his baby's safety. "The boss's little bitch did whelp for him. He's going to make your child great. And if it's strong enough, well, maybe he'll repeat the experience. Sire himself an army. I can't say I see you as desirable myself, but you must have done something right."

Credence closed his eyes, shuddering, remembering seeing Graves and Newt together in bed, eyes shining with love as they stole kisses. Remembered lying beside them, hesitantly touching and knowing that he was wanted. What this man was offering was the opposite of that. He wanted to scream, but he knew they were outnumbered.

Newt spat at the man holding him, and was rewarded with a spell being cast over him. He screamed, and Credence sobbed.  
"No!" The man turned and raised an eyebrow, and Credence continued, words spilling from him. "You can't. Please. He's pregnant."

"So?" The leader asked.  
"I'll go along with what you want if it keeps him safe." Credence said quickly. The man paused, considering his offer, then nodded. A sickening kind of relief spread through Credence.

Behind him, a lock clicked open.


	2. Percival

Percival stared at the report in his hands in horrified disbelief. A rogue bunch of Grindelwald’s fanatics had been heading north, up through Michigan. Among them were some of the most dangerous wizards that Grindelwald had persuaded to his cause, and they were heading directly to his lovers.

Percival’s first instinct was to apparate there, to check that they were safe and face any attacker head on. But he couldn’t leave MACUSA without giving an explanation, and any sudden change of plan would probably frighten Credence. So he went to track down Wesson, and showed her the report.

She frowned a little.  
“You need back up?”  
“Yes. If I take Novak and Spears?”  
“Sure, but take Smith with you as well, they’ve got some medical training. Plus I want them out from under my feet.”  
Percival gathered his team together, explaining what had happened as a portkey was prepared that would drop them off relatively close to Newt’s location. The four of them held on as the world started to spin.

The first thing that Percival saw as the location became clear in front of him was that something terrible had happened. There was blood on the ground, and the tent that Newt had packed into his case was ripped apart. There were several footprints around the ground, and scuff marks where there had been a fight. Percival was no expert when it came to reading track marks, but it was clear to even him that this probably wasn’t a good sign.

“Fan out. Spears, Novak, secure the perimeter, Smith I want you with me.” He tried not to think about the blood that was splashed on the floor, even though his brain wouldn’t stop doing the calculations, trying to estimate how much had been spilt. Percival knew how much you could lose and live. He didn’t know whether that applied to pregnant individuals or not. If both were hurt, they’d have a chance. If it was only one who was bleeding, then he had sent them into a trap and arrived too late to save them.

He felt his heart racing as he imagined finding his future in ruins, their bodies broken by his failure to keep them safe. He had sent them far from home, unarmed and alone, and he realised this was his fault. He had taken a gamble with their lives and by the looks of it, his gamble hadn’t paid off.

“Do they have tracking spells on?” Smith asked after a moment, as the two of them paced around the camp. There were no bodies, and as Percival continued to search that fact unnerved him. Two pregnant men who had been attacked would have been unable to implement this kind of clean up, and that meant that this was a victory for the other side.  
"Of course they do." Percival answered, staring at his auror in disbelief. Credence's first tracking spell had been placed on him under MACUSA's orders, and the second was something that he had done when their relationship had begun to build. She knew both of those facts.

Smith arched an eyebrow, and Percival cursed under his breath, pressing his hand to his chest over his matching mark. He muttered the spell, and relaxed a little as he saw twin red lines. Judging by the strength of it, Credence wasn't far, and nor was Newt. They were heading in the same direction and that was something. He hated to think how either of them would cope if they had been separated. They were both kind souls, and weren't cut out for intrigue or fighting.

He walked in the correct direction, and Smith followed, his wand drawn. He knew that Smith would be able to watch his back, to keep him safe while he focused on looking for his lovers. He was drawn to the treeline, and the red lines led down further, into the undergrowth and tangled roots of the trees. He prayed to every figure he could imagine that he wasn't about to find the bodies of both of the people he loved most.

Instead, nestled beside a tree, there was a familiar looking suitcase.

Carefully, Percival lifted it, carrying it back towards the clearing and then placing it down in front of Smith. Spears hurried over, Novak staying a short distance away, supervising them all.  
"I'm going in." Percival explained. "The three of you guard this case. Any sign of the attackers coming back and I want you to restrain them."

"We will sir." Nozak promised. Percival nodded, and then opened the case, putting his feet on the first rung of the ladder and clambering down, the case closing behind him.

***

He climbed down carefully, making sure not to lose his grip on the rungs. He hoped that they were inside here, and that they'd been safe - but for the past couple of weeks or so Credence had been struggling to climb down the steps, his bump making it too hard to get down easily. 

He jumped the final distance, drawing his wand, and coming face to face with a hissing, spitting runespoor. The snake drew itself up to a height greater than his own, teeth nipping at him. A young one watched from the shelf, and Percival raised his hands, wand still held up.  
"It's okay-" He murmured to the creature. "It's alright Thor." The right head swiped towards him and he jumped back as fangs snapped where his face had been a few moments before.

"Thor!" Credence's voice rang out sharply, and Percival nearly staggered with relief. Credence was standing in the doorway, holding Newt's wand with trembling hands. "That's Percival, let me - " He walked forwards, running his hand carefully across the creature's back. It leaned into his touch, and Credence stepped forwards again.  
"It... it is you, isn't it Percival?"  
"You sleep against the wall so that Newt and I can keep you safe. For breakfast you eat fruit because you have a sweet tooth, and sometimes you make pancakes for us. On weekends I cook English Breakfast while Newt cares for the creatures and you cuddle up in bed. I spend the day taking care of you."

Credence relaxed a little, but he was still gripping Newt's wand. 

Percival took that as a positive sign, walking forwards deeper into the case, only to pause as he saw Fluffy the nundu standing over a fallen figure. Even at this distance, Percival could recognise Newt. 

He sprinted towards him, pausing as Fluffy snarled and paced forwards, sniffing at him. Fluffy might have lacked the poisonous breath of many of his kind, but he was still a threat, with teeth as long as Percival's hand. Percival held still for his examination, even though he wanted to check Newt over.

After a few moments, Fluffy stepped away and Percival crouched down to look.

Newt was still breathing. That was the first thing he could see. That he was breathing, despite the injuries. Percival pressed a hand over Newt's stomach, feeling the faint tingle of his child's magic. Both still alive.

"He needs a healer." Percival murmured, and Credence nodded.  
"He's not the only one."

Percival's heart raced, mind full of terror as he thought of what could have happened to Credence to mean he needed treatment. Credence seemed to realise where his thoughts were going, and shook his head firmly. "Not me."

He glanced to the side, and noticed several figures roped together in the graphorn enclosure, Lizzie and Darcy standing nearby. He took a step forwards and saw that there were injuries – bites and bruises scattered across their skin.  
"What... what happened here?" He asked carefully.

Credence swallowed, and glanced around.  
“They ambushed us.”  
“Looks like they came off worse.”

Credence nodded, watching as the nundu nuzzled against Newt.  
“Can we get him to hospital, and then explain?”

***

Coaxing the story from Credence took some work, but gradually Percival worked out what it was that had happened – that Grindelwald’s men had ambushed them as they relaxed, and quickly overwhelmed them. That Credence had surrendered himself to keep them safe.

_Cuffs had settled about his wrists, and Newt had been knocked out._

_The niffler ran off with the attacker’s wand, and chaos broke out. Pickett clambered up Credence’s leg and freed him from the cuffs, and the nundu and marmite raced forward together. The full grown runespoor dragged everyone into the case, using its teeth to pull them across the ground, leaving trails of blood across the ground_.

All of the creatures had stepped forwards together to keep his family safe, and Percival made a mental note to thank each and every one of them as soon as Newt was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I will be adding a third chapter of snuggles because Lourdes pointed out it was needed!)


	3. Newt

Newt woke very slowly, to find that he was lying in a soft bed. The air smelt clean, sterile – nothing like the mixture of scents that was in the case. He opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling above him, lit by bright lights.

He closed his eyes, and turned away for a moment, breathing slowly. The bed meant he was with someone who didn’t want to hurt him, and the light and smell meant he was in medical. He frowned a little, trying to remember where he had been previously. The lake. He remembered the lake, he had been there with Credence.

They had been attacked, and he remembered one of the men pointing a wand at him.  
“Credence…” Newt whispered softly, opening his eyes and searching for any sign of the younger man.

A familiar healer leaned into his vision.  
“Hello Mister Scamander.” Healer Rogers greeted him. “Everyone is fine. Credence is in the next bed…” She moved over so that he could see Credence, who was deep in conversation with Pickett. Slowly he relaxed, although that calmness faded when he was Percival sat nearby, his hands clenched together on his lap. His jaw was set, eyes clouded with anger. Newt shrank back onto the bed, not struggling at the healing and diagnostic spells were cast over his body.

Whatever Rogers found, she was happy enough to go and check on Credence, leaving Newt alone to face Percival’s wrath.  
“I’m sorry.” Newt murmured, cringing back a little. He had failed to keep Credence safe. “I’m sorry…”

Percival embraced him firmly, kissing him gently on the lips and then on the forehead.  
“You poor thing…”  
“You’re mad?”  
“Not with you.” Percival said softly. “Never with you Newt. I’m angry with them, with Grindelwald, and with myself. I’d sent you there to be safe. But you weren’t…” He sighed, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his hair. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”  
“You got there in time.”  
“Not me.” Percival said softly. “I would have got there too late. I found you in the case. Fluffy and Thor were guarding you, and so was Credence. You were out cold, and if not for your creatures… those monsters would have got you.”

Hearing the pain in Percival’s voice, Newt cuddled him close.  
“I was safe. I had the creatures. And you would have found us.” Newt tried to shuffle over to the side, letting Percival join him, warm arms wrapping around him safely. He closed his eyes and nuzzled against Percival’s chest. “We’re all safe.”

“Thank you.” Percival murmured. “Soon as you’re cleared to leave, you’d best go into the case. Fluffy has been a bit jumpy without you, and I know you are better at dealing with jumpy nundus than me. I’m sure you understand.”  
“I suppose it is a little unsettling.” Newt murmured, considering. He knew that Percival found it worrying when Fluffy was unhappy, although Newt knew that he was a sweetie. He reached out to squeeze Percival’s hand. “I’ll reassure him. I’ll reassure both of you.”  
“You’re good at that.”

“Thank you.” Newt paused, glancing over at Credence and raising a hand to wave. Credence returned the gesture and Newt swallowed.  
“You’re all safe.” Percival said firmly. “You all got out, you’re all safe. I’ve got you. It’s alright now.”  
“Thank you.” Newt whispered, his voice trembling a little. He still felt quite tired, so he cuddled up to Percival and closed his eyes. He felt Pickett settle in his hair and relaxed.

***

Newt woke to Percival gently stroking his fingers through his hair, smiling up at him.  
“Feel better?”  
“Feel better.” Newt agreed. “Shall we go and check on everyone?”

Percival helped him to his feet and guided him to where the case was waiting at the foot of the bed. Newt clambered down first, followed by Credence who was encumbered by his pregnancy. Percival was last, and the three of them stood in the shed for a moment, Newt frowning when he saw footprints on the ground.

“Only aurors I trust came in here.” Percival said firmly. “And it was only because I didn’t want to leave you to remove the prisoners.”  
“Couldn’t you have left them here?” Credence asked softly, but Newt shook his head.  
“They would have been eaten.”  
Credence paled a little, but said nothing more about it.

Making his way further into the case relaxed Newt the way it always did. This was the world he had designed, filled with creatures he cared for and whose trust he had earned. As soon as he stepped away from the ladder Nick the niffler was climbing up onto his shoulder, before launching at Credence for a cuddle. Dougal followed a few moments later. Fluffy stuck his head around the door to the shed, but appeared to have remembered he wasn’t allowed inside. 

Newt shooed him back a little, before embracing the beast and stroking his fingers over his spiny throat. Fluffy purred deeply, nuzzling against his hands and letting out soft happy noises of contentment. Newt walked the nundu back to his habitat, before checking on the graphorns. Darcy and Lizzie both leaned in close, tendrils stroking over his face to check he was the man they knew. When they were satisfied, they let out trills and trumpets of delight.

“I’m here.” Newt reassured them, before making his way to Ellie, the erumpent. She bounced from foot to foot enthusiastically, bobbing her head in a miniature version of her mating dance. Newt quickly gave the answering gestures, letting her know that he was home and safe.

“Newt?” Credence called out, a little concerned, and Newt spun to find Thor the runespoor leaning in close to Percival and licking at his face.  
“Thor.” Newt shook his head, and then held his arms out. All three heads dove towards Newt and he patted them gently, checking over for any signs of infighting. Satisfied that no one was hurt, he stepped back and patted him on the nose.  
“Go back to your cave, I’ll be along shortly with some food…” Newt waited until the runespoor had slunk back to its cave before smiling at Percival.

“I still can’t believe that you can get a runespoor to obey you before it eats you.”  
“You don’t need to worry about me.” Newt said softly. “They’re a little overprotective, but they’ll keep me safe. Keep all of us safe.” He heard a laugh, and glanced over to find that Credence was surrounded by the mooncalves, Cecily leading the herd to nuzzle against him until they were fed.

Percival looked around and laughed.  
“Something funny?”  
“Just that everything is back to being as useless and ridiculous as always.” Percival said, leaning in to kiss Newt. “And I love you.”  
“Can we come home?”  
“You can come home.” Percival smiled. “I never should have …. It doesn’t matter. You are all coming home now.” 

Newt leaned against him for a moment, and let himself feel safe.


End file.
